


Baby Makes Eight

by mOther3



Series: On Living With Magypsies [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Implied post apocalyptic setting?, Mentions of Pregnancy, ionia needs a vacation, the Magypsies have no clue what they're doing, this is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans arrive to the Nowhere Islands with a sick child, who the resident Magypsies soon learn is not what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Magypsies so much and maybe one other person on here writes about them (you know who you are) so I've made it my mission to bring the ten people on here who actually read Mother 3 fics anymore some Wholesome Magypsy Content™ that doesn't dismiss them as over the top feminine crossdressers or what have you (dear lord does that get on my last nerve).
> 
> So enjoy the first of many tales concerning the lives of those who are "neither man nor woman, neither human nor beast." ❤️

They knew the white ship was coming. They'd seen it across the smoky horizon, and knew the humans had done it. These were the last of them, fleeing from their fate. 

They landed, unloaded, and pleaded the Magypsies for help. They obliged, pitying the miserable creatures.

'Take our memories,' the humans said, 'please, can't you do that?'

And they did. 

The humans, as a last request, brought a baby to them. An adult female one, with shining coffee brown hair, and heavily pregnant, approached them with the crying mess of a child that wasn't her own.

"Please... Please help." She breathed, holding the bundle out to them. 

It was small, with wispy, dull red hair, faintly crying as it slipped in and out of consciousness. The seven of them stood and stared. They'd no experience with children, especially ones this young. All of them were much too old to bear children and any previous interactions were lost to time. 

Aeolia stepped forward, taking the thing from the human, audibly gasping. It was warm. Feverish.

"I-I.. How..." Was all they could muster, stumbling over their words and looking to the human for an explanation for how in the world a child from somewhere other than the island was experiencing a PSI fever.

"Her parents are dead. We found her as we were boarding the ship. She's dying."

The human was wrong, so very wrong. She was bursting with new life, miraculous energy that most could not even dream of. But it was hurting her. The humans had no idea how to care for a child (no, Magypsy) who was ill like this. 

Aeolia took a moment to consider their reply, "She is not dying. She is realizing her potential."

The human just looked frustrated at this, "She's in pain! She cries out at night when she sleeps, hardly eats, and when she does, she can barely keep it down! Just help her! I'm begging you!"

Aeolia's stiff stature broke. They melted around the child, letting their psionic energy flow freely. The baby stopped crying. They looked back to the woman, "This child is not human. She will be like us and have powers like we do. She is trying to realize them but cannot. We can help but it will take time."

The human stepped forward, "How long?!"

Impatient creature. Obsessed with time like every other silly one they had met. Aeolia took a breath and responded, "As long as she lives. It is not a temporary condition. She will grow up struggling with these powers and mastering them like we have."

With that the human stepped back, one hand running a hand through her hair, the other supporting her unborn, "You would keep her then?"

"Yes."

"Will she be safe?"

"Yes."

"She's one of you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

The human turned, looking tired all of the sudden (or was it just the evening light?), "Keep her then. I'll just forget it happened anyways."

Aeolia frowned, watching her walk away for a moment before responding, "We will all protect her. On our lives she will be safe."

The human stopped for a moment, not quite turning back.

"Thank you."

\---

Even with seven of them, it seemed there weren't enough Magypsies to go around to care for the child. She was recovering quickly from her first PSI fever, but still required an inordinate amount of attention. Ionia and Aeolia took main responsibility of her, as they were the leaders of the clan. Young Doria would stay for days on end to see the child, and fawn over her. They were entranced by the sudden new life in their hands. Even the stoic Locria flashed a smile every now and then when Kumatora was around. 

"So she's one of us?" Doria asked, guiding a spoonful of soft food towards Kumatora, who flailed her arms excitedly at it. Ionia looked over from where they were sprawled out on their bed, half asleep.

"Oh yes. She just likes to act good when you're around and doesn't use any PSI." They muttered, rubbing their sunken eyes. Kumatora giggled and smiled at their voice. 

"Oh but she's such a darling! Don't you just love her?"

"Sure. I dunno."

"Ionia!"

"What."

"How can you say that!"

"She's.. How would I put this lightly..? Annoying."

Ionia got a deserved slap on the face for that comment and didn't speak any more on the subject, biding their time by idly rearranging their stash of far too old makeup and watching Doria have a grand time with the child.

"Maybe you should take her..." Ionia muttered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ionia. I love Kumatora, but you are their parent. I'm like an auntie: I come over and have fun and then leave! Besides, she would miss you so much.."

"Fine. Fine. I don't see what Aeolia's reasoning was when they wanted this creature..." They griped as the child was hoisted into their arms, letting off an annoyed huff at how cute she was. They loved Kumatora, but felt inadequate. The child wouldn't turn out properly if she was raised by them. They were ancient guardians meant to protect the island, not parents... And yet here they were, caring for what would be the last of their kind.


End file.
